bigbrotherafricafandomcom-20200215-history
Hannington Kuteesa
Hannington Kuteesa, simply known as Hannington, is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Uganda during the fourth season of the show where he became the tenth housemate and the first pair (along with Yacob) to be evicted on Day 35 after receiving 5/15 votes to save. He later on returned during the fifth season of the show where he was sent to the barn on Day 14 before getting disqualified on Day 61 for physically assaulting Lerato during a confrontation. About Hannington Big Brother Africa 4 Single games shop owner Hannington has a Bachelor's Degree in Information Technology. He thinks the best place to visit in Uganda is the Ssese Islands and is proud of his country because Ugandans are gifted by nature. He is most proud of his business achievements and the best advice he received is "always follow your heart". "I am my own role model," he says. "I haven't met anyone like me." Hannington would love to visit the moon "because it's out of this world". His hobbies include playing basketball, watching movies, listening to music and swimming. He says he entered Big Brother for the money and asked how he feels about being selected, he says "scared, excited, unbelievable". Age: 23 Describe yourself in 5 words: I am a god among men Favourite Food: Chicken, pork Favourite Movies: Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Titanic, The Lion King Favourite Musicians: Jay-Z, Eminem, Brandy Big Brother Africa 5 24-year-old Ugandan Hannington believes that: "a person can never write their own biography. Let his action dictate what is written about him. I am what you see, a free spirit." The Kampala based former Big Brother Revolution housemate says that his favourite quote is: "Take the world in your hands, only then will you have truly lived." A self-described introvert and extrovert, he says he feels he is a bit of both depending on his surroundings. Asked what his friends would list as his worst quality, Hannington says it's his impatience but that his good quality is that he makes things happen. His message to viewers regarding the new season of Big Brother is that: "you didn't get a chance to really get to know last time...I will give you me to the end." Commenting on why he wanted to return to the new season of Big Brother Hannington says, "I feel like I have unfinished business. Like I went out too soon." He says his plan for Big Brother in 2010 is: "My new strategy in the house will be to win the money at all costs." He goes on to say that audiences should watch him in the house because: "last time was for fun, this time is upgraded fun." On a different note, when asked which famous person he'd spend a day with if he could, Hannington says: "Obama, there is no one greater right now". Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Ugandan Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Category:Uganda Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Ejected Housemates